


Awesome Doesn't Even Begin to Describe

by angelusmusicorum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from tumblr: hey, could you do a barry allen imagine where you work at S.T.A.R. labs and are very cute, awkward and blushy (maybe social anxiety?) and barry likes you then one day you get kidnapped and Cisco/Caitlyn hacks into the cameras to see whats happening (the whole group is there) then you sorta take down your kidnapper and everyone is really confused and you come back and barry eventually asks you to be his girlfriend? sorry if it's to long or complicated. Also, i love this whole blog. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome Doesn't Even Begin to Describe

“Hey, Y/N..” Team Flash greeted you as you walked into the cortex.  You merely nodded in response. It wasn’t that you didn’t like them, no. You loved them but your anxiety got the better of you and you were only truly comfortable with Caitlin and Harrison. Cisco and Barry were a bit.. Well.. They were too energetic to you. 

 

You retreated over to Harrison’s office and whispered a quiet “Good afternoon”. 

 

“Afternoon, Y/N. How has your day been?” 

 

“It’s been okay. Oh! I grabbed you some Big Belly Burger for lunch..” You shoved the bagged food in front of you as emphasis. 

 

He cracked a smile and reached for the bag, “Thank you.” 

 

The two of you began working on paperwork for the lab when you noticed it was getting dark. You set down your papers and pulled off your reading glasses, setting them on top of the papers. 

 

“Harrison?” 

 

He merely grunted in response. You noticed the crumpled up bag from early on the side of his desk. When did he eat that? Surely you haven't been that focused on work..

 

“It's getting late, maybe we should call it a day. “

 

He looked out the window then at the time and nodded, ”You're right..” He was about to clean up his mess when you stopped him.

 

“I got it. You've been in here all day..” He thanked you and grabbed his coat putting it on. Just before he headed out the door, you called out to him. 

 

“I don't have to work tomorrow so I'll be here in the morning bright and early. “ He smiled at you, chuckling. “Okay..”

 

“Y/N?” Barry smiled at you from the entrance of the door. 

 

“Oh. H-Hey, Barry.. I didn’t realize you were still here..” You tried to control the stutter that you held.Your social anxiety and your crush on the vigilante wasn’t a good combo. 

 

“I.. Uh, thought I’d ask you if wanted a ride home.” He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. 

 

“Ride? I didn’t know you got a car.” 

 

His cheeks darkened, “N-No. I just meant that I’d Flash you on home.” 

 

You laughed, “I’ll pass, Barry. I’d like to keep my clothes in tact.” 

 

“R-Right. Yeah. They’re nice clothes so I don’t see why you wouldn’t.. Want them to burn off..”  He waved his hands around in an odd motion before he coughed, “I’m.. Just gonna go if you don’t need a ride then.” 

 

“Thank you for the offer, Barry.” 

 

You smiled at his figure as he walked out before you turned towards the mess Harrison had made. You separated each paper into the correct pile and threw away the bag of food that he was finished eating. Once everything was to your satisfaction, you grabbed your stuff and left. 

 

There was a odd sound right by your car so you surveyed the area only to find an odd figure before you were knocked out. 

 

You woke up with a pounding headache. Hartley Rathaway smiled at you, kneeling in front of you. You were in S.T.A.R Labs, that you knew but you weren't sure what room. 

 

You sighed, noticing that your hands were handcuffed behind your back. 

 

“What are you doing here, Rathaway?”

 

“Y/N, Y/N.. Not even going to say ‘hi’ or ‘how are you?’? I thought we were close..”

 

“We were close until you became an asshole.” You spat, rolling your eyes. Hartley seemed to bring out the worse in you. 

 

“No. I just realized my worth.” He spat.

 

“It’s one thing to realize your worth and completely another to attempt to ruin a project that a bunch of people spent years of their life on.” 

 

“Y/N, why can’t you see the bigger picture?” He was getting closer, staying at an uncomfortable distance of only one inch.

 

“And what is the bigger picture?” At this point, you were just bored. You could’ve been home and resting. You had no doubt that it was most likely already the next day which meant you missed out on breakfast too. 

 

_ ‘That’s it. I’m going to kill this asshole.’ _

 

“We could do better for the world. Together. With both of our minds, what we can achieve is unlimited.” You finally noticed the blinking red light behind Hartley which could only mean that the security cameras were on and the team was watching from the cortex. 

 

‘ _ Oh hell no. That was a terribly cliche way to flirt with me. Is he serious?’  _

 

You couldn’t waste anymore of your time. Quickly, you raised your head and hit Hartley so he would be knocked back. He groaned, holding onto his head. You quickly swung your leg, kicking him into the head. He fell to the ground with a loud thump which let you jump to your feet. You kicked his jaw for good measure to make sure he was knocked out. 

You walked over him and quickly left to the cortex. Everyone (excluding Harrison) was crowded around the computers which showed where the cameras were located. They turned around the moment you walked in and noticed how shocked they were. 

 

You stood there awkwardly with your hands behind your back, “Could you guys.. Uncuff me?” 

 

Harrison had driven up behind you and started fixing the cuffs while Cisco blew. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell us you could do that? That was awesome! We thought you were this shy little genius but you’re even more than that!” He practically fangirled over you. 

 

Caitlin bounced in place, making you nearly laugh. You knew she could hardly hold herself back from checking you for injuries. 

 

You thanked Harrison and rotated your wrists now that they could finally move. 

 

“It wasn’t exactly a surprise to me.” Barry blurted out. 

 

“You were always pretty awesome..” He continued. 

 

Harrison, Caitlin, and Cisco collectively groaned before leaving the room to the two of you. 

 

Barry was staring at you with this look that you couldn’t decipher. 

 

“Barry? What is it? You’re acting weird..” 

 

“What? Psh. Weird? I always act weird.” 

 

“Barry.” 

 

“I just.. You were awesome.. Awesome doesn’t even begin to describe you..” 

 

“You’ve said that already, Barry.” 

 

“I like you, Y/n.” 

 

“I-I like you too, Barry..” 

 

“No. I like you as a girl- I mean. Like a man- Ugh.. I mean.. Will you be my girlfriend?”

 

“W-What?” 

 

“Will you be my girlfriend?”

 

“I-I..” 

 

He took your lack of answer as a ‘no’ and went to leave when you grabbed his arm. 

 

“W-Wait!” 

 

“Y/N?” 

 

Your face went full red, you turned so you didn’t have to look at him in the eye, “H-How about a date first?”

 

“Sounds pretty awesome.” He smiled and pulled you into a hug.


End file.
